In recent years there have many advancements in devices for stimulation and collection of biological fluids, particularly seminal fluids. For example, FLESHLIGHT® brand products are devices that aid in stimulation and collection of seminal fluids through ejaculation. Many such products visually mimic genitalia, and also attempt to simulate the feel of copulation.
Recent studies have found that prostate health in human males may be related to frequency of ejaculation. In particular, infrequent ejaculation can lead to swelling of the prostate, known as congestive prostatitis, and may also increase the cancer risk in human males. Some medical sources suggest an ejaculation frequency of three to four times per week ensures good prostate health and reduces cancer risk. One study found a 14% lower lifetime prostate cancer rate for men who ejaculate between 13 and 20 times per month, and an upwards of 33% lower lifetime prostate cancer risk for men who ejaculate 21 times or more each month. Devices for stimulation and collection of seminal fluids may aid in achieving higher ejaculations rates among men, particularly the unmarried and long-married.
Beyond the prostate health effects of ejaculation, devices for stimulation and collection of seminal fluids through ejaculation may also assist in reversing desensitization issues. That is, repeated masturbatory stimulation of the penis using the hand or rough cloth can lead to desensitization of the penis, particularly in the absence of lubrication. Desensitization can then result in erectile dysfunction during copulation. Use of properly lubricated devices designed specifically for the stimulation and collection of seminal fluid may help reverse the desensitization issues, and thus reduce the occurrence of erectile dysfunction related to desensitization issues.
Any improvement in devices for stimulation and collection of seminal fluid, in view of the positive health benefits, would be beneficial.